Chocolate
by ginnypotterwe
Summary: ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida? Tenía la familia con la que siempre soñó. Esta historia participa en el reto "Más de 1.000 historias" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**CHOCOLATE**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Jo Rowling, nuestra reina.

Esta historia participa en el reto **_"Más de 1.000 historias"_** del foro **"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**.

El reto que corresponde esta vez es _"Familia Weasley"_ y la frase: _"Había muchas cosas que le gustaban de él/ella, pero sobre todo eran esos ojos lo que le encantaban"_

* * *

Los débiles rayos de luz iluminaron el cuerpo delgado de una mujer anciana que yacía intranquila en la habitación, sus ojos chocolates miraban a su esposo con nostalgia mientras gruesas lágrimas bajaban por el sendero de arrugas que surcaban su rostro. El hombre le devolvía la mirada con la misma intensidad y a su vez seguía negando. El momento había llegado… Obligándose así misma a girar su vista, observó a sus nietos volar en sus escobas y suspiró ¿Cómo iba a decirles que…? Negó con la cabeza y volvió la vista hacia su marido; acercándose a él, rosó su mejilla con una tierna caricia y sollozó nuevamente. Él sonrió débilmente y se perdió en su mirada, _había muchas cosas que le gustaban de ella, pero sobre todo eran esos ojos lo que le encantaba, _los mismos que no volverían a inundar su cuerpo de ese calor extraño con sabor a chocolate. Ginny Potter sollozó más fuerte aún….

—No te vayas aún… ¡No me dejes! **—**suplicaba. Pensar que el amor de su vida se iría le era dañino. Su corazón no quería latir; no deseaba hacerlo más porque la única razón de su existencia ya no estaba y ella quería recordar, quería recordarlo todo antes de irse también.

* * *

_Hechizos, maldiciones, rayos y luces iluminaban cada pasillo del Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, Ginny Weasley corría por ellos golpeando y mandando maldiciones a cada mortífago que se interponía en su vista, era una batalla a muerte. Se giró para salir del castillo y observó a Tonks gritando mientras cubría el cuerpo de Remus con el suyo propio, iba a correr hacia ella cuando sus sentidos se pusieron alertas, Bellatrix apuntaba su varita a la espalda de su amiga obligándola a hacer lo mismo; un hechizo dorado resplandeció en la espesura de la noche y falló por milímetros. Logrando captar mucho más que la atención de Bellatrix, Ginny sostuvo su varita dispuesta a defender a los suyos, pero todo se volvió frío y como si fuese un huracán, sucedió rápidamente y sin previo aviso… Voldemort ordenaba la retirada, Bellatrix reía desquiciadamente y Tonks la miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

—_Cuídalo_** —**_El silencio del momento le permitió escuchar su última palabra. Sin poder evitarlo, el rayo verde iluminó el cuerpo sin vida de Remus y Tonks. La furia surgió en su interior como si nada más importante y lo que su mente pensó, su varita lo expreso, el calor de su cuerpo llegó a sus brazos, a su mano y salió quemando de sus dedos… Ella tenía que pagar_**.**

—_¡No! ¡No! ¡No! _**—**_Sintió unos brazos rodearla y de pronto todo se estaba negro_**— **_¡No! ¡No! ¡No!_

…

—¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! ¡Ginny! ¡Despierta! **—**Sentía su rostro húmedo y algunos mechones sobresalían también—. ¡Es solo una pesadilla, despierta! —Abrió sus ojos chocolates y se encontró con unos más claros que los suyos, un chico de ojos verdes esmeralda la observaba preocupado.

—Ella la mató… La mató a traición y yo no pude evitarlo —Las palabras salieron de su boca sin poder evitarlo, Harry no lo entendía y Ginny pudo verlo en sus ojos. Furiosa se levantó del sillón que yacía en la destrozada torre de Gryffindor, caminando en círculos y expresando palabras ininteligibles—. Bellatrix… Ella mató a Tonks —La verdad cayó sobre ella y se derrumbó…

Harry empalideció, todo cobraba sentido, se acercó a ella temiendo su rechazo y al ver que nada ocurría la abrazó. Ambos cedieron a las lágrimas; la muerte, el odio y la venganza les arrebataron a sus amigos y mentores, a padres y madres. ¿Acaso valió la pena? Ginny levantó la mirada y él se perdió en ella. Él quería hablar y disculparse, pero parecía que las palabras se habían quedado en un agujero negro, abrió la boca y la cerró de golpe, ella puso un dedo en sus labios y sonrió de lado.

—Lo sé. Yo también te extrañé —Sus labios se encontraron, el tiempo se detuvo, la vida volvía a ellos. Ella sonrió y él se perdió en su mirada, en un oasis que quemaba por dentro, que lo llenaba de calor y hacía latir su corazón a mil por hora, como el chocolate…. _Había muchas cosas que le gustaban de ella, pero sobre todo eran esos ojos lo que le encantaba._

—¿Estás segura de esto? —Harry miraba a Ginny nervioso. Frente a ellos se alzaba una pequeña y descuida casa, no podía recordarla desde la última vez que estuvo allí…

—¡Absolutamente! —Chilló emocionada, estaba ansiosa— Es una grandiosa idea, Andrómeda no tiene que estar sola. Un tiempo en La Madriguera no le vendría mal y así podremos ayudarle con Teddy, somos sus padrinos y es nuestro deber cuidar de él —El moreno se removió nervioso y suspiró cuando sintió una suave caricia en su rostro—. Sé que estás nervioso, pero fue tu idea, al menos en parte —añadió sonriendo—. Serás un gran padrino cariño, estoy segura de ello— Lo besó cariñosamente haciéndolo suspirar, todo estaría bien si ella estaba con él y así fue.

Desde el momento en que Andrómeda abrió la puerta con un pequeño Teddy en los brazos todo cambió. Ginny sonreía mientras observaba al pequeño cambiar su cabello azul por un rojo intenso y a un negro azabache al mirar a Harry. En aquel momento, Teddy estiró sus pequeños bracitos para alcanzar los lentes de su padrino y ella con gracia lo dejó en sus brazos. Mirándola aterrorizado, sostuvo al bebé pidiendo ayuda, solo bastó una mirada de su amada para asegurarse de que todo estaría bien… Esos ojos eran su perdición, porque _había muchas cosas que le gustaban de ella, pero sobre todo eran esos ojos lo que le encantaba _y ahora que Teddy imitaba también el color de sus ojos chocolates sabía que sería otra perdición para él. Las carcajadas que retumbaron en aquel humilde hogar lo distrajeron de su pensar, Ginny reía sin control. Preguntándose cuál sería la razón, comprendió que seguramente se trataba del líquido caliente que sentía bajar por abdomen y la cara inocente que tenía el pequeño.

* * *

Una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente mientras suspiraba ruidosamente. ¡Vaya día eligió para darle libre a Kreacher! Había pensado que preparar una cena romántica sería rápido y sencillo, pero se le había salido de las manos. Miró el reloj y sus nervios aumentaron, Harry llegaría en cualquier momento y aún no había terminado. No podía seguir así, se secó las manos y se tumbó en la silla más cercana, hundió su rostro entre las mismas y suspiró, necesitaba pensar en algo rápido. Conocía a su hermano, sabía que no lograría distraer a Harry por mucho tiempo y entonces sonrió de medio lado. Encontrar una pluma de Augurey para su poción le llevaría tiempo, más aún si le pedía que debía buscarla él mismo para que no perdiera su "magia".

—Eso servirá —Frunció el ceño pensando en lo que le diría a su esposo, sacó su varita y pensó en su recuerdo más feliz— ¡Expecto Patronus! —La cierva galopó galantemente por la cocina y desapareció dejando a Ginny suspirando. Aún no se acostumbraba a su nuevo patronus. Sonrió recordando el momento en el que, como costumbre, después de su boda los novios y los padrinos debían conjurar sus patronus augurando protección y seguridad. Todos esperaban un ciervo, un caballo, una nutria y un gran perro, pero no sucedió. La varita de la pelirroja temblaba y finalmente, sorprendiendo a todos, una luz plateada salía de ella mostrando con ella una cierva. Suspiró sonoramente y ondeó su varita para encender la radio, lo mejor era trabajar rápido si quería terminar la cena sorpresa para el cumpleaños de su esposo.

No sabía cuánto tiempo habían pasado desde que había mandado el patronus. Cuando salió de la habitación ya no estaba preocupada pues al menos, había logrado terminar todo a tiempo. La casa estaba iluminada levemente con velas que, gracias a un hechizo sencillo, desprendían olores sutiles que impregnaba todo el lugar. Llegó hasta la mesa e hizo aparecer los pétalos de rosas que cubrirían toda la estancia, supervisó la comida y a un lado puso la pequeña caja que contenía el regalo de cumpleaños de Harry. Todo estaba tal y como lo había planeado, ondeó su varita y cambió la emisora justo cuando las llamas de la chimenea tomaron un color verde.

—¡Ginny! Espero que esa poción que estás preparando funcione bien, me ha costado… ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Ginny? —La pelirroja salió de su escondite y sonrió. La cara del azabache era un poema. Tomándolo de la mano, le quitó la túnica de viaje y lo llevó hasta la mesa, sirvió una copa de vino y la puso frente a él, quien aún sorprendido tomó de la copa que le ofrecía su esposa—. Supongo que lo de la pluma de Augurey era solo un medio de distracción. No tenías que hacer todo esto cariño. ¿Te sirvo una copa? —Ella negó sutilmente— ¿Cómo estuvo la práctica de hoy? ¿Tuvieron la consulta médica de rutina?

—Sí. Estuvo bien, me han dado permiso por unos días —añadió nerviosa. Harry lo notó enseguida y se preocupó—. Todo está bien Harry, no te preocupes. ¿Cenamos? No me gusta comer frío —. Las risas no se hicieron esperar, los roces y las miradas picaras de Ginny auguraban una noche prometedora para ambos pero, como siempre sucede en los mejores momentos, el tiempo pasó volando como Snitch y era hora de entregar el regalo más importante de la noche. Ginny señaló la cajita que estaba a un lado y él negando la tomó en sus manos.

—No tenías por qué preocuparte cariño —Aseguró—. ¿Qué es? —Sin delicadeza alguna, rompió el papel y frunció el ceño confundido— Creo que has confundido el regalo, —seguramente este es para Angelina, no creo que esta camisita tan pequeña me quede amor aunque no puedo negar que la Snitch como motivo queda muy bien —Ginny sonreía nerviosa.

—No he confundido lo regalos Harry. ¿Recuerdas la noche que pasamos en La Madriguera después del anuncio de George y Angelina? —Harry parecía más confundido aún y no había visto la tarjeta que yacía en la mesa "Feliz Cumpleaños Papi"— Digamos que le daremos un compañero de andanzas al pequeño Freddy —. Harry ladeó la cabeza mirando a su esposa como si estuviese explicando una clase de Adivinación muy avanzada— ¡Ugh! Dos más uno es igual a 3 cariño ¿No? ¿Es que no lo entiendes? —Ginny se levantó exasperada y se frotó las manos con el vestido rojo que se amoldaba a su cuerpo— ¡Estoy embarazada! —Y cayó en la silla llorando mientras decía palabras ininteligibles— Sé que no lo habíamos planeado, pero ese día entre tantas cosas olvidé tomar la poción y ya sabes lo que hicimos. No estoy diciendo que estuvo mal —Añadió apresuradamente—. De hecho, ha sido uno de los más excitantes, quizás porque me recordó aquellas noches en las que te escabullías de Ron y… ¿Harry? — El aludido estaba pálido, sus manos temblaban y miraba a Ginny como si no hubiese entendido lo que ella acababa de decir. Negó con la cabeza y se acercó a ella torpemente, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y se arrodilló frente a ella.

—¿Estás segura? —Su voz sonaba entrecortada y ella asintió limpiando las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro, se levantó y la abrazó emocionado—. ¡No puedo creerlo! —Chilló emocionado y se levantó de un golpe— ¡Estamos embarazados! —La besó emocionado y la levantó en sus brazos para girar con ella quien sonreía abrazándose a su cuello hasta que paró de repente— ¡Lo siento! ¿Estás bien? No debí levantarte de esa manera, será mejor que te sientes. ¿Te duele algo? —Llevó su mano hasta su vientre y la miró interrogante, ella lo besó de lleno en los labios y asintió —Hola allá adentro. Lamento interrumpir lo que sea estés haciendo bebé, pero quería decirte que mamá y papá te amamos sin importar que seas un niño o una niña. Tomate tu tiempo y crece bastante, ya te estamos esperando con ansias. ¡Oh Ginny! No sabes lo feliz que soy, no puedo creerlo. ¡Un bebé! ¡Un bebé tuyo y mío!

—Así es Potter, tuyo y mío ¡no lo hice yo sola! —Suspiro pensando en cómo sería su pequeño hijo, se preguntaba si tendría más de él o más de Ginny y no dudó en expresar sus sentimientos en voz alta—. Espero que tenga tus ojos, me encantan tus ojos ¿lo sabías? —La pelirroja se sonrojó y sus ojos brillaron como nunca antes. Esos ojos eran su perdición, porque _había muchas cosas que le gustaban de ella, pero sobre todo eran esos ojos lo que le encantaba. _Y en esos momentos en los que sus ojos brillaban de lujuria, Harry se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo— ¿Asustado Potter? —Ginny parecía una leona lista para atacar y él no tenía escapatoria, pero ese punto era lo menos que le preocupaba.

—¡Espera! ¿El bebé estará bien? —Ella sonrió asintiendo y fue entonces cuando los papeles cambiaron, cuando la presa se volvía depredador. Llevándola en sus brazos y escuchando sus risas, el animal que habitaba en él salía rugiendo de alegría y extrema felicidad— ¡Cuidado allá dentro bebé!

* * *

—_La encontrarán Ginny, ella es más fuerte de lo que pensamos. Esos animales la necesitan viva para obtener información —. La pelirroja asintió, pero no dejó de preocuparse; habían sido días terribles para la familia, el secuestro de Hermione los tenía al borde de la locura y su hermano Ron estaba a punto de colapsar— ¿Cómo está el pequeño James? ¿Sigue haciéndole honor a su nombre?_

—_¿Acaso lo dudas? Está con mamá en La Madriguera haciendo levitar sus juguetes sin importar lo que haya en su camino. Estoy segura que te dará muchos dolores de cabeza —La mujer la miró sorprendida—. Genes Weasley, genes Potter —Minerva empalideció y Ginny soltó una carcajada mientras la primera murmura cosas. Ambas mujeres caminaron hasta la comodidad del castillo y después de recitar la contraseña pudieron acceder a la oficina de la directora._

_Estaba muy diferente desde la reconstrucción del castillo, pero habían detalles que seguían intactos y en el mismo lugar que antes y entre esos los cuadros de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts. Suspiró nostálgicamente, los recuerdos parecían arremolinarse. Suspiró, no había tiempo para esto. Se giró y cerró la puerta dejando afuera al auror que la miró ofendido. Murmuró un Muffliato justo antes de escuchar un bufido que en muchas ocasiones había logrado erizarle la piel._

—_Tan inoportuna como siempre, Weasley —Ginny bufó y se dio la vuelta para encarar al cuadro que le hablaba. El último director de Hogwarts la observaba con el mismo gesto de indiferencia, era como volver al pasado. _

—_Potter. Ahora soy Potter —dijo tomándose el vientre— escuchó los murmullos de los demás cuadros y se sonrojó cuando el Profesor Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta para felicitarla._

—_Ustedes los Weasley se reproducen como conejos. Es increíble como…_

—_Lo que es realmente increíble es como, a pesar de todo, usted sigue siendo el mismo de antes. Harry sigue alardeando de lo valiente que fue e hizo hasta lo imposible por limpiar su nombre, pero a eso a usted no le importa ¿verdad? Sigue siendo el mismo profesor que le gusta humillar a los demás. Déjeme aclararle algo Profesor Snape, ya no soy esa chica que se enfadaba por cualquier comentario, pero merezco respeto, ¡mi familia merece respeto! No estoy aquí para discutir mi embarazo con usted. Necesito encontrar información sobre los restos de magia oscura relacionados con el caso. Creo que no debo recordarle que mi cuñada fue secuestrada por esos imbéciles, está embarazada, a punto de dar a luz y sola. Lo que me preocupa ahora es ayudar a encontrarla, que mi ahijada esté bien y lamentablemente necesito su ayuda —. El aludido abría y cerraba su boca balbuceando, el anciano del cuadro aledaño sonreía imperceptiblemente mientras que Ginny se dirigía hacia la directora._

_Dos días después del altercado y después de dejar a James con Molly, Ginny había regresado a Hogwarts para enfrascarse en la búsqueda. Estaban muy cerca de descifrar exactamente el tipo de magia oscura que yacía en aquel viejo pergamino cuando una voz la distrajo—. Lamento el comentario del otro día —sin esperar respuesta alguna continuó— Hay un libro que puede interesarte, no es de magia oscura, pero ya que has estado en peligro es bueno que conozcas algunos hechizos protectores antiguos —Ginny se giró para verlo escépticamente, Snape señalaba un rincón de la biblioteca que a primera vista era imperceptible. Aun desconfiando de las palabras de su antiguo profesor de pociones se acercó con cuidado y tomó el libro, era antiguo y pesado. Al parecer no había sido abierto en mucho tiempo y algunas páginas ya estaban raídas, lo llevó hasta el escritorio y cuando empezó a hojearlo se llevó una gran sorpresa. Los hechizos eran realmente antiguos, necesitaban más que un conjuro para que funcionaran correctamente. La pelirroja podía sentir la magia corriendo por sus venas mientras leía, aquel libro era totalmente asombroso. Quería leer más, pero el repicar de una lechuza en la ventana la distrajo, tomó el pergamino que le entregaron y su rostro empalideció. _

_No podían tener a James, aquello era totalmente imposible. La Madriguera era impenetrable, George estaba allí a encargado de protegerlos a todos; además, habían aurores a los alrededores y sus padres jamás permitirían que se lo llevaran. Aquello definitivamente era una trampa, revisó el pergamino con algunos hechizos y pudo descifrar que era una copia y seguramente la primera había sido para su marido. ¿Cómo podía avisarle a Harry? No estaba en el país y, lo peor de todo, tenía prohibido comunicarse con él pues podía delatar su ubicación. Sin pensarlo dos veces y dejando a todos con la incertidumbre, tomó polvos flu y se encaminó a La Madriguera. Al llegar corrió hasta donde estaba su hijo, estaba bien. Molly no paraba de recriminarle lo peligroso que era viajar por la red flu y George lucía preocupado, pero nada de ello importaba. Se encaminó al Ministerio y fue hasta la oficina de Harry, allí sobre el escritorio yacía el pergamino, pensando en destruirlo lo tomó y entonces sintió que la tomaban del ombligo y que desaparecía._

_Una venda en los ojos, el grito de furia de una chica y unas manos rústicas arrastrándola lejos de aquel lugar. ¡Qué tonta había sido! Había caído en la trampa, la vida de su bebé estaba en riesgo y la suya también. La llevaron cuesta abajo y luego escuchó el rechinar de una reja, una súplica y finalmente un silencio sepulcral._

—_¿Ginny? ¡Ay por Merlín! ¿Estás bien? —Aquella voz era irreconocible, sintió unas manos temblorosas quitándole la venda y cuando sin darse la vuelta la rodearon unos brazos calurosos— ¿Cómo fue que te agarraron?_

—_¡Hermione! ¿Estás bien? ¿La bebé está bien? No te imaginas lo difícil que ha sido para todos. ¿Podemos hablar aquí? —Ginny miró a todos lados y la castaña asintió en respuesta a su pregunta, al menos se tenían la una a la otra. Lograron ponerse al día de todo lo que había acontecido y empezaron a planear el plan de escape, no se quedarían de brazos cruzados, sus hijos las necesitaban— ¿Estás segura que es ella? ¿Pero por qué armaría todo este teatro? ¿Dónde crees que será ese ataque?_

—_No lo sé Ginny, pero debemos salir de aquí. Rose está muy inquieta, falta tan poco para el parto. Pase lo que pase, prométeme que mi bebé será la prioridad. Si algo llegara a pasar…_

—_No lo digas, saldremos de aquí Hermione. Debes dejar de preocuparte, cualquier cosa puede acelerar el parto y es lo menos que queremos —. Pasaron el resto del día buscando cualquier cosa que les ayudara a defenderse sin importar lo que fuera, troncos y rocas porque llegado el momento debían improvisar. Sin embargo, para Hermione era cada vez más difícil, su enorme vientre le dificultaba agacharse y moverse con agilidad, los nervios la tenían cada vez más histérica. _

_La primera noche que pasaron juntas en aquel calabozo fue tranquila a pesar de que no pudieron dormir. Arropadas por una fina manta, Ginny le hablaba de los hechizos de protección que Snape le había mostrado y Hermione escuchaba atenta, su única preocupación: los hechizos protegerían a los bebés, no a ellas. Si no lograban sobrevivir daría igual que sus hijos estuviesen protegidos, morirían si ellas lo hacían. La batalla por la supervivencia apenas comenzaba._

—_Ginny…. Ginny ¡Despierta! —La pelirroja se enderezó y miró a su cuñada, sudaba y hacía gestos de dolor, se levantó de inmediato y la tomó de la mano—. Rompí fuente Ginny. ¡Rose ya viene! —Sin pensarlo dos veces, la pelirroja levantó la túnica, estaba completamente dilatada, miró a Hermione pálida— ¿En qué momento pasó Ginny? No puedo a tener a mi bebé aquí, necesito a Ron, no puedo hacerlo sin él. ¡No puedo!_

—_¡Escúchame bien! Basta de decir que no puedes, tu hija viene en camino. Depende de ti traerla sana y salva. Sé que puedes con esto y mucho más. Demuéstrale a Rose de que estas hecha, demuéstrale que su madre es una luchadora y que hará hasta lo imposible por vivir —El temor cedió ante la determinación, Rose estaba a punto de nacer—. Es hora de poner en práctica, todo lo que hemos leído, controla tu respiración y cuando venga la contracción puja con todas tus fuerzas _**—**_No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, Hermione empalidecía cada vez más y su esfuerzos era menos constantes—. ¡No cierres los ojos! ¡Quédate conmigo! ¡Sola una más, por favor! _**—**_Sabiendo que la castaña no resistiría más, Ginny presionó con fuerza su vientre, una contracción, un grito y un llanto—. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, no tenemos con qué cortar el cordón! ¡No cierres los ojos Hermione! ¡Aquí está Rose, mírala! ¡Es tan hermosa!— La pelirroja se quitó la túnica y cubrió con ella a Rose, entregándosela a Hermione. Miró a su alrededor, no tenía alternativa. Se acercó a Rose y cortó el cordón con sus dientes. Escuchó el grito de exclamación de su cuñada, pero eso no importaba— Un último esfuerzo, cuando venga la contracción puja; sacaremos la placenta. Hermione asintió, sujetando a su bebé con fuerza pujó una última vez. Rasgó su vestido para limpiarla, cuando un grito de furia extrema inundó el lugar. La hora de luchar había llegado. Ginny corrió a la entrada, tomó un tronco y lo sujetó con fuerza: solo tenía una oportunidad. _

_La pelirroja golpeó a dos de ellos haciendo que sus varitas volaran de sus manos; con varita en mano, un campo protector los separó de Hermione y de la pequeña Rose. La castaña corrió hasta la varita sobrante, tomó una piedra, la hechizó y trató de alcanzar a su cuñada, pero el campo mismo se lo impidió. _

—_¡Vete! ¡Vete! —Hermione gritó y negó, el traslador ya brillaba, una mirada suplicante, lágrimas y ambas desaparecieron. Si bien no había podido huir con ella, estaba más tranquila y con las fuerzas renovadas derrumbó a su último atacante y con los nervios renovados, conjuró los hechizos protectores que Snape le había enseñado. Se movió rápidamente, hechizó las puertas para lograr un poco de ventaja y conjuró su patronus, no sabía si funcionaría pero era su último intento para salir de allí—. ¡Ve a buscarlo y tráelo contigo! —Su mano temblaba, la magia que acababa de conjurar la había dejado débil e indefensa. Bajó la guardia solo unos segundos, cometiendo así un craso error. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo sometida a las maldiciones? Nunca lo supo, no recordaba cómo salió de allí, no recordaba nada. Solo recordaba despertar en una habitación blanca, su mano era sujetada por una que conocía bien, pero su vientre estaba muy pequeño —. ¡Mi bebé! ¡Mi bebé! ¿Dónde está mi bebé?_

…

—¡Señora Potter! —Ginny saltó del asiento, se había ensimismado en recuerdos. Frente a ella estaba el doctor que estaba tratando a su pequeño hijo, Albus Severus. Suspiró, nunca supo cómo logró salir con vida, ella estuvo a punto de acompañaría a los Longbottom en San Mungo. Sin embargo, su hijo casi había salido ileso—. Como le decía al Señor Potter, estoy muy complacido con la mejoría del pequeño, son muy pocos los bebés de seis meses que logran sobrevivir. Debo aclarar que la idea del Señor Weasley fue muy ingeniosa —Ambos rieron divertidos, la idea de contemplar a Ron leyendo libros muggles sobre el embarazo parecía tocada, pero había funcionado a la perfección—, los muggles tienen métodos curiosos, que cómo pudimos comprobar son efectivos —Método canguro, ¿quién lo diría? —. El bebé está en perfectas condiciones, deberá seguir con las pociones por un par de meses pero está fuera de peligro. ¡Felicitaciones! —Ambos padres se miraron, lágrimas bajaban del rostro de Harry y su esposa estaba realmente feliz, sus ojos brillaban intensamente y Harry suspiró, _había muchas cosas que le gustaban de ella, pero sobre todo eran esos ojos lo que le encantaba._

* * *

Durante su tercer embarazo, Ginny se dedicó a tejer, comer y leer. Gracias a Hermione empezó a tomar clases de español y fue allí donde dio con el nombre perfecto para su pequeña, pues apelaba a un gran mago y amigo que también llevó un gran peso con él. Su pequeña les trajo grandes sorpresas. ¿Qué más podría esperarse de la combinación perfecta del pasado, presente y futuro? Allí de pie, suspiró. Lily tenía sus ojos, _había muchas cosas que le gustaban de ella, pero sobre todo eran esos ojos lo que le encantaba, _pues para Ginny esos ojos siempre fueron una ventana del alma y ahora eran esos ojos los que le suplicaban ayuda.

—¡No me iré por siempre papá! Esta es una gran oportunidad y no voy a perderla solo por tus celos. ¡Estaré bien! Prometo escribirte a diario, mandarte un patronus, o lo que quieras—. Harry negó, llevaba horas discutiendo con Lily por su inesperado viaje y quería convencerla de ir acompañada por uno de sus hermanos, pero lograrlo era imposible. La decisión ya estaba tomada y Ginny lo sabía. Le tomó de la mano y él le miró suplicante.

—Llegado el momento todos abandonaran el nido. Lily es una gran bruja, ha probado que es capaz de defenderse sola, es sanadora y este es solo un escalón más que tiene que subir para poder realizarse —. Harry asintió dudoso, era su princesa y le dolía su partida. Lily miró a su madre agradecida y salió de la cocina. El día llegó, Harry llevaba las maletas a su auto, pues su hija había decido viajar al estilo muggle. Sus hermanos ya se habían despedido y Lily aguardaba ansiosa en la entrada de la casa, su madre se acercó y le sonrió cariñosamente.

—Quiero que tengas esto —de sus manos colgaba un collar. Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida y negó. Su madre dio la vuelta y cariñosamente lo colgó al cuello de su hija—. Mamá hubiese querido que tú lo tuvieses, llegado el momento también se lo darás a tu hija —su voz se quebró—. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti pequeña. Quiero que abras tus alas y vueles tan alto como puedas —Lily se abrazó a su madre y sollozando se despidió. Ginny se aclaró la garganta y alzó la mano en un lastimoso adiós—. Estará bien…

* * *

El patio de La Madriguera se llenaba cada vez más, la familia había crecido considerablemente en los últimos años. En la parte alta, Ginny observaba la felicidad y la tranquilidad con la que cada uno de ellos disfrutaba del día; habían sido tan felices. ¿Qué más podía pedirle a la vida? Tenía la familia con la que siempre soñó… Tenía un esposo maravilloso que, además de ser un excelente padre, se encargaba de enamorarla día a día. Harry, su amigo fiel, su novio y esposo, su amante, su compañero de vida, la amaba con locura. Sus hijos eran su adoración, su vida; había luchado por ellos y no dejaría de hacerlo nunca. James, haciéndole honor a su nombre, les recordaba día a día quienes eran y de dónde venían. Albus, su protegido, les enseñaba día a día que las batallas debían ser libradas y que los corazones más pequeños siempre albergaban grandes tesoros. Y por último, su adorada Lily, la consentida de papá, ella era la esperanza en un solo cuerpo, ella había luchado por mantenerse viva desde su concepción y ahora era una gran bendición.

La vida o el destino los había recompensado, ahora disfrutaban de gran paz. A pesar de los altibajos, sus hijos y nietos gozaron de una vida tranquila, para ello habían luchado; para darles un mundo mejor. Se acercó a su esposo y lo tomó de la mano, su pecho bajaba y subía con mucha lentitud, el azabache abrió los ojos y sonrió.

—No sé si te he agradecido lo suficiente Ginny —la pelirroja sonrió de lado y negando besó su mano—. No me mires así, cierta pelirroja me enseño que siempre debemos agradecer, hasta por lo más mínimo. Soy el hombre más afortunado del planeta y es gracias a ti. Me has dado una hermosa familia, me has enseñado lo valiosa que es la vida, me lo has dado todo.

—Cariño… Tú me lo has dado —Ambos sonrieron. ¡Que afortunados habían sido! Ginny dio la vuelta y se tumbó en la cama junto a él. Una sonrisa adornó el rostro de aquella pareja que se deleitaba en la mirada del otro, recordando, suspirando, amando. Ella observó su rostro lleno de arrugas, se detuvo en sus ojos verdes, esos que la observaban con devoción, Suspiró profundamente y sonrió, _había muchas cosas que le gustaban de él, pero sobre todo eran esos ojos lo que le encantaba._

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Me disculpo de antemano por el papel tan corto que le tocó a la pequeña Lily, pero fue un verdadero desafío no pasar de las 5.000 palabras. Espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura. ¡Suerte a los demás participantes!


End file.
